What have I done
by Fafsernir
Summary: Law just wanted to talk about their alliance. Right? The alliance, that was all.


_Hello there new people! This is the first One Piece fic I post (and the second I write haha) because a friend asked me to (*strongly suggested) Anyway,_ **Plume-now** _told me (not strongly suggested this time, she was quite categorical) to write something about her OTP, LawLu, so here I am! As I love her, and was bored, I wrote it at 6 am. Any mistake is mine, I'm not a native speaker; and I was pretty tired sorry ;) (Also I haven't finished One Piece yet, like, I'm in the middle of Punk Hazard, so I don't actually know Law's character well) This is for you, Plume :D (check her, she writes One Piece stories as well)_

* * *

"Naamii-swaan!" A voice called as Law walked on the deck. "Here's your water as you asked! ... ugh?" Soon enough, the man appeared and had a small smile he tried to hide – but failed. "So you're here? Luffy's waiting for you, and I've made something for you if you haven't eaten yet," he added before disappearing as fast as he had appeared. Well.

Law looked at the sky, then briefly at the ship in itself, and sighed. Sometimes he wondered how he had gotten this idea of making an alliance with Mugiwara. Then he remembered how actually strong he was, as well as his nakamas, and considered some sacrifices were worth it. Sacrifices like standing quietly in a corner, waiting for the storm Luffy was to calm down. Nothing harmful or really painful, Luffy was just really excited, and Law clearly wasn't.

"Torao!"  
And there he was again. If one couldn't look at the sky or a boat anymore, where was the world going?  
"About the-"

"LUFFY! Did you eat everything?!" A voice interrupted him, not as kind as some minutes before.

Luffy just laughed and Law watched Sanji almost hitting him, though he got distracted at the very last second by Zoro walking by, hands in his pockets, eyes half closed, minding his own business and clearly ignoring their presence.

"Marimo! Come back here!" And he was off after him, Law still watching them. What a weird crew. Said the man with a bear on his'. Though, they had Chopper, and a skeleton. And a cyborg. Oh God, had it really been a good choice?

"You should really try Sanji's food someday! Stay with us today!" Law almost replied that Luffy was the reason he wasn't able to eat Sanji's food right now but he didn't, keeping his mouth shut. Not having really opened it since he had gotten on board, to be honest. Instead, he chose to ignore everything he had seen.

Wasn't he always doing this?

"I was saying, we need to talk about our alliance."

And there the Luffy he wanted was. All serious and ready to listen to what he had to say. He motioned him to follow him, and they isolated in a room – we never knew, the sea had ears everywhere, and they especially didn't want to reveal their plans to everyone.

Law put his katana down and sat besides it, then said what he knew ad had planned, Luffy really listening to him.

"So we just have to go in and ask them!" He exclaimed in the end. Of course he hadn't been listening. It was the extreme opposite of what Law had just suggested. But he knew he still had somehow listened to him and agreed with him. In his own special way, but he knew be could count on Luffy. As well as the all crew.

As he was about to stand up – really, he was halfway through it – a thought stroke him. "One more thing, I thought we could eat together. Just the two of us, I mean," he blurted out. He mentally cursed himself for almost stuttering and for his ridiculous position right now, and because it was way too large, and because he totally hadn't planned on asking this aloud. Sure, he liked Luffy, maybe even more each day, but that didn't mean he wanted to ask him out, and certainly not like this.

"Oh so you really want to try Sanji's food!"

Luffy hadn't understood. It was both a relief and a frustration. Law entirely stood up because he still looked damned stupid, and picked his katana up with a shrug.

"Sounds good to me," Luffy smiled, probably because food was involved, so he had to smile. "Does that make it a date, then?"

Law froze at the childish voice. Not an innocent voice, just Luffy's voice really asking the question, because he was honest and, well, Law hadn't really been clear.

"Take it as one if you're interested," he shrugged again, his back on Luffy to hide a smile as he walked out of the room.


End file.
